Do Not Disturb
by PearlLane
Summary: Don't disturb Clark and Chloe when they are working on a story


It had been a very long morning for Clark Kent, not only had he had to save the world twice but he still had to get three articles into Perry before he took his lunch break. Lucky for him he could type much faster than any human so he knew he would be done in time. Taking a slight break from typing he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a moment to just relax. He was so exhausted, both physically and mentally, he needed a moment to relax.

Hearing the opening of his office door he opened his eyes and looked to find his wife, Chloe Sullivan, entering through. Even though they were partners they had received separate offices while the 'bull pit' was having renovations due to a battle Superman had to face with Brainiac, so he didn't get to sit across from her and stare at her any more. As he watched her close the door and walk over to him he saw that sly smile and playfulness in her eyes.

"So I missed you this morning." She walked over and traced her arms across his broad chest, stopping to stand behind him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, there was a small hurricane in Florida that Superman needed to help with." He covered her small hands with his own and brought them to his mouth to kiss them, "Can you forgive me?"

Rubbing slow, gentle circles on his chest she nodded her head, "Oh I think so." The feeling of her delicate hands on his chest reminded him of how tense he was and a loud sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed under her touch. "Do you like that?"

Not able to form words he just nodded his head slightly "Mmmhmmm" She can feel the rumble in his chest and she smiles as she leans down next to his ear and sucks his lobe into her mouth.

His senses go into overdrive as the wetness of her mouth overtakes his ear, releasing another moan he tilted his head all the way back. This wasn't going to help his need of relaxation at all, "Chlo, whatcha doin'?"

Another smile played across her lips as she held the soft flab of lobe between her teeth. "What I had planned on this morning till I rolled over and you were gone." She pressed her teeth harder into the skin and waited till she heard a small hiss come from him till she let go. Pulling away she pushed on the chair so that it spun him around to face her.

She knew that his ear is his weak spot, got him every time, not that he minded because it felt so damn good when he was feeling exhausted. But then her hands left his chest and her mouth released his ear and the void they left was intense. He felt the whirl as his chair swung to face her and it took him a moment to shake the dizzy feeling it gave him, but when he opened his eyes he saw a look of hunger and play in her eyes. A look he had came to both love and fear.

He was a vision in his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the loose black tie hanging from his neck. Chloe had to restrain herself from just up and jumping him, but instead she slowly closed the distance between hiking her tight pencil skirt up to straddle his waist. "I have been wanting, no _needing_ you all morning."

The feeling of her body so close to him made it impossible for him to try and hide his arousal any longer. Heat was radiating from her body and consuming him in rapid fire, "God, Chlo as much as I want to, and I _really_ want to, should we be doing this here?"

A coy smile graced her lips as she leaned in again and began to kiss his throat, "Probably not, but since when has that stopped us?" She nibbled in random places and began to unbutton his shirt. Even though Clark knew full well they needed to be stopped this time, he did nothing to stop the situation from happening.

"I guess it never stopped _you_" he whispered it in her ear that was right against his lips while she continued to kiss neck and face. He could feel as her face spread in a grin against his own and the thought of her smile made him grip her thighs a bit tighter.

The aggressiveness of his touch made Chloe pull back and look him in the eye, she was seeing the lust in her heart returned in his gaze. Relaxing she grabbed his left hand with her right and placed it at the hem of her skirt, then slowly she began to push it up under the fabric and closer to her sex.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers he just followed her movements and could feel his anticipation grow with each second passed. When their hands finally landed where there ought to be underwear…there was none. Clark quickly quirked his head and wrapped his hand on her hip bone, "Why Mrs. Kent, did you forget something?"

Chloe bit her lower lip and smiled that devilish grin, "only on purpose." Her voice was raspy and light, it was her ''turned on'' voice Clark had learned. Next she grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled herself as close as she could, causing his hand to slip closer to her heat.

A low moan escaped her mouth and she began to arch her body towards his, she must really need this. Clark loved teasing her but figured it would be best just to please her at the moment, so he moved his hand from her inner thigh to the folds of her womanhood. He could already smell her wetness, but to feel it was a whole new sensation in itself.

Another moan, this time a bit louder and longer, came from Chloe. He always knew just the right spots to hit and drive her crazy, Her body was now arched as far as she was going to get it sitting on his lap, her breasts flush against his chest with only the fabrics of their shirts to hinder skin touching skin.

"Chlo, we should really not do this here, we could get caught." Not the words he really wanted to say but she wasn't the quietest lover in the world, and he really didn't want to get caught.

Sliding her hands down his body she finds his swollen erection and begins to caress him through his pants, "Especially considering I didn't even lock the door." She whispers in his ear as she captures the lobe again and bites down.

A load moan escapes Clark as her hands stroke him and her lips capture his ear again. Her words make the thought of getting caught slightly exciting and a major turn on. "God Chlo, don't stop."

Her lips curve into a smile, "Didn't plan on it." Her hands move to unbutton his pants and pull him free from his confinement. Another noise is made deep within his throat and he bucks up into her hand, he obviously needed this just as much as she did.

She lifted herself on her knees off his lap and scooted to position herself above his cock. "Let's skip all the play shall we?"

Looking up into her eyes Clark smiled at her aggressive nature, "I thought you'd never ask." With that she slammed herself down, allowing him to fill her completely. The full feeling caused them to both fling their heads back in pleasure.

Drinking in the feeling, neither moved for a few moments, once she came back down from her high Chloe lifted herself and fell back upon him. Clark quickly took up her rhythm and began to meet her each time with a thrust.

After only a short time both knew that this wasn't going to be a record breaking time but that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was release. Their speed increased and each could feel the other coming to the peak of their ride. Chloe leaned in and began to place small kisses on Clark's neck and upper chest, "You feel so damn good."

He chuckled as he clenched her hips once again with a deep thrust, "The feeling is mutual, trust me" Another thrust and she was pushed over her edge, she threw her head back and wrapped her hands deep in his hair. Didn't take long after Chloe's orgasm for Clark to follow suit, breathing her name on his lips.

Chloe sank against his chest as she caught her breath, she could hear the fast beat of his heart and it lulled her. Clark wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent, a mix of raw sweat and sweet lilies. Soon he felt small kisses on his neck again and he smile d into her hair, "Thanks."

Pulling away she began to peel herself away and straiten her clothes, "For what? That amazing sex we just had? Because I should be thanking you."

Clark quickly pulled himself together and zipped up his pants, "Yes, and for everything. I will repay you for this, I promise."

She looked back over her shoulder and she slipped her heel back on, "Oh is that a promise?"

He watched her as she ran her fingers through her hair and began walking towards the door, "You bet it is."

Stopping with the door open she stopped and looked back at him, "Good, I am going to take a coffee break in an hour, you can repay me then." She slinked out the door with that playful smile residing on her features again. Clark laughed but was excited and began to think of all the ways he would 'repay' her.

Before Chloe headed back to her office she stopped to remove the 'Working hard on a story, Do Not Disturb' sign she had made in college for herself from the door handle. "Worked like a charm."

**The End**


End file.
